Flawsome
by Nicemii
Summary: Di tengah dingin dan kencang nya hembusan angin malam. Mereka berbagi kehangatan. Warn : Summary dan cerita tidak nyambung! Noren, JenoRenjun


Semilir angin malam yang dingin berhembus kencang membuat orang orang lebih memilih bergumul dengan selimut hangat mereka, mencoba menghalau udara dingin yang menusuk dari udara luar.

Tetapi berbeda dengan sosok manis yang kini berdiri di balkon sebuah kamar apartemen, mencoba menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerbangkan anak anak surai madu halus nya. Seraya memandang langit malam penuh bintang dari balkon kamar apartemen nya. Menghembuskan nafas nya panjang, mengeluarkan beban yang ada di pikiran nya pergi bersama angin yang bertambah kencang hembusan nya.

Kegiatan itu berlangsung damai, kala sepasang tangan terasa melingkar erat di pinggang nya dan kepala yang terkulai di ceruk leher nya. Dada bidang yang menempel erat di punggung nya, membawa nya dalam sebuah pelukan erat dari belakang. Renjun tersenyum seraya mengelus tangan yang melingkar erat di pinggang nya.

"Kenapa terbangun hm? Kukira kau sudah cukup pulas terlelap di ranjang." kekeh Renjun pelan

"Kau tidak ada disampingku sayang, aku cukup merasa kehangatan disampingku menghilang. Lagipula, kenapa berdiri di balkon padahal cuaca malam ini sangat dingin?"

"Tak apa, aku hanya butuh menyegarkan pikiran ku sebentar." jawab Renjun seraya mengehembuskan nafas nya panjang.

"Sudah cukup kan penyegaran nya? Sekarang waktu nya kita kembali ke ranjang dan kembali berpelukan."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari istri mungil nya, Jeno segera membalikkan tubuh Renjun dan menggendong nya ke kamar mereka ala _bridal style_. Ah, aku lupa jika mereka ada sepasang suami istri.

Sedangkan Renjun yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari suami nya itu, segera mengeratkan tangan nya pada leher Jeno dan menggelengkan kepala nya pelan melihat kelakuan spontan sang dominan.

Jeno meletakkan Renjun pada ranjang mereka dengan pelan-pelan— _seperti sedang meletakkan kaca yang rapuh_. Setelah dipastikan Renjun telah terbaring, Jeno ikut mengambil tempat di samping istri nya dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi sampai sebatas dada mereka.

Kedua tangan kekar nya meraih tubuh Renjun dalam dekapan hangat nya, seraya mengecupi surai madu nya yang berbau vanilla. Kedua kakinya di balik selimut tak lupa menarik tubuh Renjun lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya. Menandakan keposesifan nya pada sosok mungil dalam dekapan nya.

Sedangkan, kedua tangan sang submisif melingkar dengan erat di pinggang Jeno, mencoba mencari kehangatan dan aroma lebih yang sangat disukai nya.

"Kau memikirkan banyak hal? Kalau kau lupa, kau bisa membagi nya dengan ku sayang," ucap Jeno lembut, kini ia agak menjauhkan wajah nya agar lebih leluasa memandang wajah cantik istrinya dalam penerangan yang remang remang di kamar mereka. Tak masalah karena ia masih bisa melihat wajah Renjun yang manis secara jelas. Ingat, ia mempunyai penglihatan dan penciuman sensitif.

"Uhm? Ah ya, tidak ada apa-apa Jeno-ya. Aku hanya memikirkan hal yang tidak penting," cengir Renjun tak berdosa.

Sedangkan Jeno yang melihat cengiran tak bersalah istrinya itu hanya tersenyum gemas dan tangan nya meraih lembut dagu Renjun dan dengan cepat melumat bibirnya.

Mulai bergerak menyecap rasa manis yang selalu ia suka dan menjadi candu baginya— _ah rasa favoritnya_. Merasakan lembut nya bibir istrinya itu dan mulai merengkuh pinggang Renjun lebih erat, tak ada jarak diantara mereka sekarang.

Lidah nya mulai bermain main, tangan nya mulai jahil mengelus punggung halus Renjun dari balik kaos tipis nya.

"Enghh Jen mmhh.."

Tangan Renjun mulai merambat menjambak rambutnya lembut, menyalurkan rasa gemas nya pada sang dominan yang kini gencar melumat bibir tipisnya. Kesempatan itu tak di sia-siakan oleh Jeno yang segera melesakkan lidahnya, membelit lidah Renjun sehingga mereka terlihat seperti berperang lidah.

Jeno masih gencar melumat bibir nya, seakan akan ingin melahap habis bibirnya. Setelah 5 menit mereka berciuman, tautan itu terlepas. Terlihat adanya benang saliva di bibir Renjun—yang entah milik siapa. Bibir nya juga terasa membengkak.

"Sayangku," bisik Jeno lembut. Mengecupi wajah Renjun, dimulai dari kening, kelopak mata, hidung, bibir, lalu rahang nya.

Sedangkan Renjun hanya mampu terpejam menerima perlakuan Jeno. Tak lupa dengan menahan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Entahlah, sudah sering ia berciuman dengan Jeno, tetapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menahan rona yang ada di pipinya. Ia selalu merasa malu, tapi ia selalu menikmati perlakuan suami tampan nya itu.

"Berhenti membuat ku tambah malu Jeno-ya," rengek Renjun pelan lalu segera melesakkan kepala nya pada dada Jeno.

Jeno terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan istri manis nya itu. Tangan nya terangkat mengelus rambut Renjun dan membawa nya lebih erat dalam dekapan nya.

"Tidurlah, besok bukan nya kau harus bangun pagi hm?"

"Uhmm," gumam Renjun pelan.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka terlelap dalam dekapan pasangan masing-masing. Mencoba berbagi kehangatan di malam yang dingin ini.

 **FIN**

Astaga aku nulis apa ini hahahaaa.. Review? :"


End file.
